deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Stevethebarbarian/Cristina Summers Vs Kenna Leionas
First off, I wan't to make sure that we aren't allowed to use fan characters in actual articles. Are we? And second, it will take a bit before I write the summary for Cristina, as she is someone else's OC and I want to make sure to do her justice. Have patience. Oh, and kudos to whoever manages to figure out the hint. 'Cristina Summers Vs Kenna Leionas' 'Summary' A battle between two femme fatales, the Superior Black Widow, and the female Solid Snake, Cristina Summers. Kenna is a FC created by Stevethebarbarian, while Cristina is an OC by Eliminatorvenom. 'Intro' Wiz: There are certain people who feel that women should be delicate and kind. Boomstick: Yeah, they should make you sandwiches, do the dishes, clean your clothes, and certainly not ''kill you. Wiz: There are certain women who disagree. Boomstick: Like Kenna Leionas, the Superior Black Widow. Wiz: And Cristina Summers, the female version of Solid Snake. I'm Wizard, and he's Boomstick, and it is our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills, to see who would win- a Death Battle. 'Superior Black Widow' Wiz: Kenna Leionas was just an average 16 year old girl, until one day the impossible happened. Boomstick: Out of absolutely nowhere, she got ninja skills and found deadly weapons in her closet. Wiz: She was lucky that it happened when it did, because if it hadn't she would have probably have been killed by a man robbing a convenience store, whom she tried to stop. Boomstick: And she ''killed ''the man! She just kicked him upside the face and ''killed ''him! Wiz: Well, not exactly Boomstick. She knocked him unconscious and cracked his skull, and she ''thought, ''she killed him, but he survived. Boomstick: Good thing too, because he turned out to be directly responsible for saving the world. Wiz: I don't think you really understand this perfectly. He saved the world by convincing Kenna that she needed to fight crime, thereby causing her to save the world later. Boomstick: Whatever. Wiz: Anyway, she didn't just find average weapons in that closet. Boomstick: OOOOh, no, she didn't. She got her hands on twin katanas, both made of almost indestructible Adamantium, which she calls "the Girls." Oh lord, I love this chick, two bracelets with grappling hooks, lasers, high-explosives, practically unbreakable wire, tasers, and the list goes on. Wiz: She also found a teleporter, but she never figured out how to use it. Boomstick: Which means nothing. Thanks for the useless information. Wiz: Remind me why I picked you of all people for the job of my partner in DeathBattle. Boomstick: Because I threatened you with my Super Shotgun leg. Wiz: Oh yeah. Boomstick: Anyway, ignoring that, she also got some pretty extreme ninja skills for her to use with her goodies. Wiz: She considers herself the greatest martial artist on Earth, and that could very well be correct. But her best asset is her guns. Boomstick: These babies are some of the slickest pieces of firepower to ever be devised. She's got two pistols, which use Pym Particles to hold 160 rounds each, and even though they are technically only forty fours, they use special gunpowder that brings their velocity up fivefold. She is so good with them that she can aim them perfectly faster than the human eye can see. And then we have the sneak guns. They might be hidden by an light-bending cloth, but once she fires them off, there is nothing sneaky about them. Those things have got 6 shots each, and either one can smash through an entire tank, and be heard 2 miles away. Wiz: Wow. I don't think you have ever said that many words in one go before. Boomstick: Are you insulting my intelligence? Wiz: No. I am just saying that that was a lot of information to give without me having any input. Boomstick: Well, too bad for you. Wiz: Ugh. ''Anyway, ignoring that, ''she isn't just skilled and well armed. She is also near physical perfection. She can run at 32 miles per hour for 15 minutes, lift 280 pounds, jump ten feet straight up in the air, has bullet-dodging reflexes, and can fight solidly for hours without stopping. Boomstick: And finally, there is the suit. It is skintight (sighs) and form fitting (sighs again) but not restrictive. It can stop a glancing knife blow from tough opponents, and has saved her life more than once. Wiz: And on top of all that, she is also pretty much as stealthy as it is possible to be without being invisible or being able to float. Boomstick: She can sneak right past trained guard dogs, which are completely alert and trained to find and attack her specifically. But so can my insurance salesman, so that isn't saying much. Wiz: She is tough, but can she beat the woman who can break concrete blocks in her bare hands and blow a man's brains out with a handgun at 1000 yards? 'Cristina Summers' 'Interlude' Boomstick: Now, don't get us wrong, we hate to interrupt the fight like this, but we really need to. Wiz: Considering that we are not ''actually ''commenting on this Death Battle, we don't have much choice on what to say. Boomstick: So we are sending you to the home of both Kenna and Cristina, my new girlfriends, over at the FC/OC Vs. Battles Wiki. Wiz: It isn't all that popular, so we could use some help making it grow. Boomstick: Thanks for your time. Now let's watch two chicks murder each other with their bare hands. And swords and guns. LET'S GET READY TO DEATH BATTLE!!!! 'Pre-Fight' The Black Widow is stealthily approaching a locked down compound. There does not seem to be any activity inside. She pulls out a small card, about the size, shape and appearance of a credit card. "Jarvis, get Laven on the phone, now. We have a problem." The card, in the voice of a familiar English butler, replies, "Yes master Widow, right away" Just moments later, the voice of the Superior Spider Man, Laven Smart, her ally and handler connection to the world for this mission, emitted over the card. "Yo, Kenna, what's the problem? Jarvis said it was urgent." "I'm not thinking anyone is alive in there. The place is supposed to be swarming with guards." "No way. Our intel was unquestionable. I know it sounds crazy, but someone must have beaten you there." "And killed everyone? Are you crazy? No one could have done that." "You could have." Kenna pauses for a moment. She hadn't thought about that. Someone who is as skilled as she is could have pulled it off. "No one is as good as I am. But if someone is, I need to check it out. I am going in." "Curds, Kenna, don't rush into this! Enough Superiors already don't come back from missions without you too. Take care of yourself." "Don't you worry about that. I will get the intel and get out. Unless I run into some kind of a Super Soldier for me to take down… I couldn't pass that opportunity up." Kenna rushes silently over the barbed-wire fence surrounding the compound and heads for the doors, and is surprised to see the steel door kicked in. "Are you seeing this Laven?" "Yes I am, and it looks like a Green Goblin hole to me. Get out of there now Kenna. Now!" "There is something wrong with that theory." "Yes..." Kenna was silent "Kenna, continue. I know how much you like seeing me eat my words, but this is important.' "Fine. If it had been the Goblin, he wouldn't have bothered to hide the bodies of the people he killed. There would be corpses all over the place." Kenna was, of course, correct. But what she didn't realize what that there was a near invisible fore sneaking up behind her. The mysterious enemy, (Cristina, of course) struck out to catch Kenna in a chokehold, but the Black Widow heard her coming an instant before and dodged. "So you are the one who took them all down. I can't see your face properly through the invisibility, so you are going to have to turn it off." To Kenna's surprise, she did, and her sudden visibility revealed an attractive female face. "Satisfied?" Kenna had the perfect reply to that. "More than satisfied. A stealthy, handgun-wielding, goon killing, information stealing dude would have been fine, but a ''chick? ''This is going to be a great fight." Kenna got into her martial arts stance and prepared for the battle to come. No matter who won, she was sure she was going to have a good time. 'FIGHT! Kenna and Cristina both step forward at each other, the one each looking for a hole in the other's guard. Kenna found one. She stepped forward and kicked Cristina's kidney with force, but didn't seem to do any damage. Cristina threw two quick jabs that Kenna duly avoided, but landed a more unexpected backhand strike that actually sent Kenna flying ''several feet back. Kenna backed off into the shadows for a surprise attack, still sure that she could take down her mysterious adversary without using her weapons. Cristina liked the stealth combat idea, so she turned on her invisibility cloak and retreated into the shadows herself, making her way to the woods surrounding the compound. Kenna stalked her based on her footprints, but was still unprepared for Cristina's sudden attack. Cristina landed a solid sweep on Kenna's leg, dropping her, but Kenna didn't even touch the ground, flipping back upward with her arms and leaping against a tree, which she then vaulted off of, landing a knee to Cristina's face, and breaking her nose. She followed this up with a chop to the cheek that split the cheek open, and then with a kick to the mouth, breaking her jaw and knocking out several teeth. Cristina wildly swung an open palm that surprised Kenna, slapping her through the air. When she recovered from the unexpected and humiliating blow, she turned around to see Cristina shoving a strange item into her mouth, an item that apparently came from a small box she carried with her. Kenna was shocked to see her jaw, cheek, nose, and even teeth grow back before her eyes. "What are those, Wolverine pills? I need some of those!" "You seem to talk quite a bit. But I will admit that I underestimated you. I am impressed, but you can't beat me. The intel is mine. I would be happy to hand it over if you showed evidence that you were on my side." Kenna flashed her Avengers I.D. card. "That means nothing to me. Personally, I think you guys are only out for yourselves." "Oooh, I'm scared. You just sealed your fate lady." "Fine. If you want it to be that way..." Cristina and Kenna both drew their guns and dove for cover, firing as they moved. Kenna scrambled silently up a tree, while Cristina took cover behind a large, solid rock. Cristina started to fire, but then realized that she had lost track of Kenna. She looked around, and ducked just as a deadly bullet streaked by, and was behind cover by the time she heard the shot. Kenna opened heavy fire on the rock itself, and to Cristina's surprise, the bullets actually pierced it. She silently activated her invisibility and moved away. Kenna, sure that she had saturated the area properly, drew her twin katanas and advanced toward Cristina's former cover. Cristina drew silently toward Kenna, who was only mildly surprised to find that she hadn't killed her adversary. She called out into the night- "Hey, girl, something I have to say." Kenna prepared herself. "The problem with you is, you are just a bit too... predictable!" Kenna lunged out with her swords and hit... nothing but air. Cristina had taken advantage of her little triad to get out of the way, and swung out with the butt of her gun, catching Kenna on the shoulder, almost breaking it. This made Kenna mad. She swung her swords forward, slicing Cristina in the leg, before stabbing out with it and impaling Cristina, just missing her spine. She then took the other sword, as she couldn't get her first one out of the Stealth Suit quickly, and sliced off one of Cristina's arms, and then drew it back and sliced her through the lugs. Cristina, blinded in agony, shot Kenna through the thigh, causing her to lose her grip on the katana in Cristina's chest. Cristina fell backward and slid down a hill, moving quickly over the moist grass and leaves. She reached into her box she carried and pulled out three of the items that she had eaten earlier to heal her face wounds, and swallowed them just as she lost consciousness. "You have got to be kidding me" Kenna silently cursed and mused as she followed Cristina down the hill. "Seriously, I finally take her down, and she brings one of the girls with her. Honestly, sometimes I think that that chick is just trying to annoy me like that. Even with her dying breath, she still..." Kenna didn't finish her sentence, as Cristina leapt from the shadows, completely healed and now wielding one of the Black Widow's katanas. She swung quickly and skillfully, although her swordsmanship was nothing compared to Kenna's. Kenna quickly gained the upper hand, but scraped her wounded thigh against a bush, and was distracted by the pain just enough to allow Cristina the advantage. Cristina struck out, slicing Kenna slightly along the stomach, and then stabbing for her throat. Kenna wasn't going to stand for that, and burned Cristina's wrist with a laser from one of her bracelets. She stepped forward, swinging her katana to behead Summers, when Cristina landed a heavy kick on her hip, breaking it. Kenna cried out in pain and fell on her back. Cristina grabbed her by the foot and swung her into the ground, before breaking her back on her knee. Kenna fell to the ground, but she wasn't done. She fired all of the tasers from her bracelets before blasting Cristina dozens of times through the stomach and legs with her pistols. Cristina fell, paralyzed and mortally wounded. "Sorry about that lady, but you didn't give me much of a choice. Have fun in Valhalla." Kenna drew her sneak gun, aimed it carefully, caught her breath, and blasted Cristina's head off of her shoulders with two shots, before passing out from exhaustion. 'KO! Wiz: That was actually a pretty close fight. Both were masters of hand-to hand combat, as well as masters of stealth. Cristina was stronger and had much better durability, as well as the ability to actually turn invisible, and much more experience, but Kenna won in everything else. Boomstick: She was a better marksman, a more skilled martial artist, and her swords and more powerful bullets sliced through Cristina's Stealth Suit like butter. Wiz: When Kenna was up against the Ninety Nine, a elite force of criminals who work as the personal army of the Kingpin of crime, she was able to kill 68 of them with single headshots before the others could even raise their weapons. Considering their skill, that means that she aimed 68 bullets perfectly in under about 2.5 seconds. Boomstick: Not to mention the time she shot 3 bullets out of the air. Wiz: Also, Kenna seems to actually specialize on fighting with broken bones, as she hasn't let them slow her down in the past. Boomstick: Judging from how she picks her fights, Cristina just didn't have a head on of her shoulders. Wiz: The winner, is Kenna Leionas. 'Hint:' "Great curds, this isn't looking pretty" "He's a money-hungry plumber-brother looking for cash!" Category:Blog posts